In order to make an integrated circuit functional or to measure voltages associated with an integrated circuit, the correct pins of the integrated circuit must be located. When an integrated circuit is connected into a circuit, an assembler typically must either solder or wrap wire to predetermined pins of the circuit. This is not only time consuming but is also susceptible to human error since the pin numbers are not readily identifiable and must usually be counted to be identified. Similar problems exist in identifying pins when an integrated circuit is being tested by measuring voltages at predetermined pins. One known method to identify integrated circuit pins is to use plastic panels having a length and width which are substantially the same as an integrated circuit and which have numbered holes. Such plastic panels may be fitted onto integrated circuit socket pins in a manner so that the numbers identify the pins. However, such socket panels are generally permanent or for a single use and are of a specific pin count which requires a user to specifically identify the total number of pins of an integrated circuit and to locate a socket panel with the corresponding number of pin holes.